How is that a thunderbird?
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: Merlin and Arthur find themselves in the strange world of 2065. P.S. I'm not an expert on the characters of Merlin but I am apparently quite close!
1. Seeing things

**Prologue**

"You do realise that it will take about 2 months to reach Lumbridge?" I asked.

"Your point is?" Arthur asked back. We were 2 miles into a very long journey in order to go on a quest and I had an idea that might just speed things up a little. Sneakily, I 'accidently' drop an amulet onto the ground.

"Hey what's this?" I said only just 'spotting' it by my feet. Arthur looked over at me worried.

"Merlin, don't touch it." He said remembering what had happened last time I had pulled a stunt like this. I decided to ignore him and crouched down to pick it up. As I did, I cast a quick spell that I had mastered the night before.

"Teleportieou." I muttered silently under my breath.

"Merlin! NO!" Arthur shouted but was cut of when a bright light blinded us. Then, suddenly everything went black and very wet…

**Chapter 1**

Scott Tracy put down his book and walked outside on to the balcony. He let out a deep breath as he leaned against the banister he looked out to the horizon beyond the sea. He remembered yesterday's rescue. It had been a tough one. Two deep sea divers were exploring a cave in hope of finding some new species of fish. Unfortunately a nearby tourist submarine had a failure and therefore crashed causing a rock fall that trapped the two divers. No wonder Gordon was still in bed. He glanced down at his watch. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon; he had to wake up soon. Scott turned around and headed back into the lounge to ask Virg if he had missed the grand awakening of Gordon Tracy.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, as if on queue, Gordon padded into the lounge in his dressing gown and flopped down onto the sofa next to Alan.

"Morning." He mumbled, bleary eyed.

"You've missed that." Virgil stated from behind the piano. Gordon groaned and sunk deeper into the midst of the couch.

"Hey Gordon, how about you hit the shower and then maybe we can go free diving and see how deep we can get." This cheered Gordon up.

"OK!" He said and with a new boost of energy got up and darted towards his bedroom. Once he was out of sight Scott turned to Alan and Virgil.

"You two coming?" He asked.

"Alright!" Alan said, grinning.

"Sound's good." Said Virgil.

"Done then"

Half an hour later, the boys were setting up their stuff on the beach. Scott noticed Gordon staring at something along the beach.

"What you looking at squirt?" He asked. Gordon jumped and looked over at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing things, that's all." He said, although he could have sworn he had seen someone looking at them.

"Are you coming or what?" Alan asked, knee deep in water and looking back at Gordon, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Yeah sure!" He said, running into the water.


	2. The peasants

**Chapter 2**

"Merlin, wake up!" Arthur's words softly drifted through the air and finally reached my brain.

"It's too early." I moaned smacking his hand of my shoulder.

"Merlin! Seriously wake up! What happened? Where the hell are we? Why did you have to touch that bloody amulet?" He shouted at me. Suddenly remembering, my eyes flew open and I darted upright taking in my surroundings. We were on a beach, a tropical kind of beach. Perhaps an island?

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. We were defiantly _not_ in Lumbridge.

"Hello? Are you with us?" Arthur asked, "Where are we?"

"How am I meant to know?" I snapped.

Before Arthur could come up with a come back we heard voices. They were coming from further up the beach. Arthur immediately dove for cover behind some sort of bush but I couldn't help it. I froze on the spot. It looked like four men all of them wearing nothing but some brightly coloured short trousers.

_Poor peasants,_ I thought, _they must have lost everything_. Then I saw that they all looked pretty up beat and they dumped their only personal belongings on the sand and ran in to the water. Suddenly it all made sense, they were happy because they had spent months looking for water and had finally found some! Then I saw that the red-headed one though had hung back from the ocean and was looking directly in my direction. When the others caught his attention I quickly seized the opportunity to dive for cover beside Arthur who then whacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" I asked rubbing where it had started to sting slightly.

"What did _you_ do that for? You know perfectly well that we can't trust anyone around here."

"And why's that?" I asked confused, "They could be very friendly."

"But we don't know that." He said. It was a fair point. I peered out through the leaves as the four men put some weird mask thing on and then dove under the water. What were they doing? Well, it wasn't any of my business.

We sat in silence watching the spot where they went under. They didn't come back up.

"You will never find me swimming in there!" I said. How had they gone just like that? They must have been attacked by something but I couldn't see any blood. Maybe they just drowned. I don't know.

Arthur was about to say something when one of the peasants popped out of the water shortly followed by two of the others. They whipped off the masked and started laughing and shouting at each other.

"Do they know that the other one is dead?" Arthur asked me in a low voice. I shrugged my shoulders. The three men stopped shouting and huddled around the blond haired one. I tried to make out what they were saying.

"How deep did we get then?" The tallest one with dark hair asked the blond one who looked down at something on his wrist. He looked up frustrated.

"Ugh! I forgot to switch it to the right setting!" He said, slapping his forehead.

"Look's like we're going to have to go again then!" said the other dark haired one. Before the other two could respond, the redhead burst out of the water, breathing deeply.

"How on earth?" Arthur said, stunned. After a while of watching them discuss things that sounded foreign to me, Arthur nudged me.

"Here's what we do, I'll point my sword at the peasants and demand to know our location."

"What about me?" I asked. He thought for a bit.

"Stand behind me." he decided. I rolled my eyes. He is just so typically him!


	3. The weirdos

**Chapter 3**

"Oh! Gordon! Finally, we were beginning to think something wrong!" Virgil exclaimed as Gordon jumped up behind them. Gordon held up a finger as he caught his breath and then dropped it.

"Na, nothing wrong. I just swam down to the cave with that huge bolder near the mouth." He explained.

"You got that far!"

"Jezz Scott, it's like you don't know me!" Scott shrugged his reply.

"Right, we ought to be getting back, I need to go through and check Thunderbird 1's atomic fusion reactor. Virg, I'll be needing your help." He said.

"Sorry mate, no can do. I need to replace on of the firefly's wheels, it got damaged last week. You can get Alan to help you."

Both Scott and Alan opened their mouth to protest when the sudden appearance of some blond haired weirdo dressed in full body armour made the brothers jump a foot.

"How the hell did you get here?" Scott demanded immediately. Gordon turned so he could get a better look at the freak. He looked like he was from medieval times. He had to admit it though; it was an extremely good costume. Gordon caught sight of another one coming out from behind the slightly delusional person trying hard not to laugh. Well that gave it away. This jokers costume was of less class than the other more like a villager or somthing.

"That is of nothing you need to know, peasants. Now, I demand you tell us our location or you shall suffer the consequences!" The knight like one said, pulling out a very realistic sword and pointing it at Scott who put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa, OK. Joke's over now if you don't mind me asking, who you are exactly?" he asked. The weirdo straightened up and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why I am Prince Arthur, of course, and this is my servant, Merlin." He said as if it were absolutely obvious. The four brothers shared confused and amused glances.

"Are you deaf or something? I said the joke's over." Scott said. He looked at them expectantly. He needed to find out who these people were and how they got here. They could have easily been two of the many people wanting to steal the secrets of International Rescue. Scott had no idea and was getting slightly annoyed by that fact.

"I don't know what joke you're on about because I'm not finding this very funny." 'Arthur' growled, stepping forward and pointing the sword at Scott's throat. Virgil's eyes widened and he gulped as he realized that the sword was real alright. The same went for Gordon and Alan. Scott however, remained cool in the tough situation, as always. He sighed.

"Very well then, you're in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean on a very small island on which we live, OK?" he said. 'Arthur' withdrew his sword a bit at the answer.

"What is this South Pacific Ocean that you speak of?" he asked.

"A lot of water between South America and Australia. Now if you don't mind leavening our island we will be grateful." Scott said maintaining a straight face. Arthur opened his mouth to argue but 'Merlin' interrupted.

"Well you see the thing is we would, but it was kind of a one way journey." He said hanging his head in shame when Arthur shot him a look.

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked.

"Look, I accidentally teleported us here. I touched a dodgy amulet." He said as if it made complete sense. "How far away are we from Camelot? Maybe we could sail back home?"

"I'm sorry, where?" Scott asked.

"The Kingdom of Camelot." Arthur said.

There was a moments silence when suddenly Gordon said, "I don't think that exists anymore."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist? That's ridiculous!" 'Arthur' snorted.

"Wait! That's a good point; we could have traveled in time as well! What date is it?" He asked the brothers.

"26th June, 2065." Alan was the first to reply.

"I'm sorry, what year did you just say?"

"2065." Silence…


	4. No joke

**Chapter 4**

"Well, this is awkward." The dark haired peasant with brown eyes said, breaking the almost defining silence.

"Oh come on! You can't actually_ believe_ them!" the dark haired one with blue eyes snapped.

"Err, excuse me but we are right here!" Arthur shouted just before I could. "Anyway, how can you prove that it is 2065?" The peasants just looked at each other and smirked.

"In many ways kid, in many ways!" The dark haired one with blue eyes said, causing the others to burst out laughing. I watched silently as Arthur turned red with anger.

"What did you just call me?" He bellowed, instantly stopping the laughter. "I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and I should think I have a right to know WHAT IS GOING ON!"

I was just about to let out a little snigger that I had been holding on to when suddenly Arthur roared and raced into the water jumping on the leader or eldest, sword in hand.

"ARTHUR!" I shouted, running forward to restrain him. I pulled him back just before he could cut the guy's head off but he still got a pretty deep gash on his arm. The peasant screamed in pain and grabbed his bicep that was now pouring with blood. The others crowded around him while I tackled Arthur to the shore.

"What did you do that for?" He spat in my face.

"Arthur, if we are on an island in the middle of nowhere, these guys are the only ones that can help us." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Help! From them! Over my dead body, Merlin!" He snorted.

We sat there talking things through for about another five minutes, occasionally glancing over to the huddle of peasants further along the beach. I was in the middle of a really good argument when I was distracted when the huddle got up and departed, the red head and the two dark haired ones got up and headed back to their camp but the blond hung back. He watched the others go, sighed and started heading towards us. Arthur tensed when he came to a stop about two meters away from us. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, obviously rethinking what he was about to tell us.

After a while he finally said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked me politely. I looked over at Arthur who simply looked in the opposite direction. I turned back to the peasant.

"Yes I suppose." I replied, getting up. He led me into the forest of palm trees along the edge of the sand where he turned to face me.

"I guess you guys aren't joking then." He said.

"I still have no idea whether you guys are or not." I said. He looked at me confused. "About the whole future thing. The year 2065?" I hinted.

"Oh… right! Yeah, no joke." He said seriously. I let out a deep breath. Wow. This was big. We were in the 21st centaury! I had no idea what to expect. Maybe magic wasn't banished anymore!

"You know, my brothers still don't believe you and I apologize for Scott's behaviour." He said disturbing my thoughts.

"Oh! So they're your bothers!" I said in realisation. The blond laughed a little at this.

"Yes and Scott's they one your friend injured."

"I guess I should apologize for that then." There was an awkward silence while neither of us could think of something to say.

"I should really introduce myself shouldn't I? My name's Alan. Alan Tracy." He said holding out a hand for me to shake. I accepted it.

"Merlin." I replied.

"Interesting…" He said drifting off into thought. "And your friends name is Prince Arthur right?"

"Yes." Alan froze on the spot.

"You mean like King Arthur?" he asked.

"Err, well he is meant to be a king when he's older." I said, purely confused.

"There is something I just have to show you! Grab Arthur and follow me." He said and began heading back to the beach when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. "By the way," He began turning back to face me, "Why do you two keep calling us peasants?" He asked.

"Because… err… that's what you are?" I said shrugging. Alan laughed.

"Well then, you know nothing buddy!"


	5. What happened?

**Chapter 5**

Scott looked down at his arm where a temporary bandage covered his gash. Who the bloody hell did these people think they were! How could they just think that they could sneak onto their island, pretend to be from god knows when, call him and his bothers peasants and then injure him!

He sighed and sat down in a chair in the corner of the sick room and waited for Virgil and Gordon to get back with Tin-Tin. It wasn't long before she burst through the door looking worried.

"Scott! What happened? Are you okay?" she said, instantly mother-henning him.

"I'm fine Tin-Tin. We'll explain what happed later when we're all together." He replied as Gordon and Virgil followed her into the room.

She looked at him, worried for a moment and then snapped out of it. "Right then. Let's have a look at this cut." She said.

Scott held out his arm as Tin-Tin carefully removed the bandages and gasped.

"Scott, how did you manage to do this?" she asked while she cleaned the wound.

"I said we'll explain later." He said. Tin-Tin nodded silently and got back to work. Scott watched as Gordon jumped and looked down at his watch. He then whispered something at it and left the room.

"What was that about?" Scott asked, looking at Virgil.

"I'm not sure. I think it was grandma telling him to clean his room." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds about right. It's a tip in there at the minute!" Scott sniggered. Virgil smirked.

"There you go Scott. You're free to go." Tin-Tin said sealing the bandage.

"Thanks Tin-Tin!" Scott said as he followed Virgil out the room. He turned to face his brother.

"Meeting in ten minutes. Dinning room. I'll go tell Gordon." He whispered as to not be over heard by Tin-Tin.

"F.A.B. Scott."


	6. Welcome to the 21st centaury

**Chapter 6**

We followed Alan up a lot of stairs when finally we arrived at some sort of weird, futuristic dwelling with a very clean, very blue pond outside surrounded by chair-like-beds. He motioned to both of us to be quiet as we headed around the back of the house. When we arrived at the first low balcony, he listened out for anyone and when he was satisfied, he climbed up onto it. Arthur and I looked up at where he had disappeared expectantly. It wasn't long before he poked his head out and gesture for us to follow. I looked over at Arthur waiting for him to go.

"You go first," He said, "I don't trust this guy." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. I tried to copy Alan's method of accent but failed, ending up falling over the banister causing Alan and Arthur to laugh.

"I'd like to see you do better!" I said down to Arthur. He gave me a cocky grin and got and took his turn to step forward. He reached up and grabbed the bottom of the banister tried to swing his leg up and got it hooked on the balcony but when he tried to move it, it wouldn't budge. He wiggled it a bit more. Still nothing. Alan and I exchanged a short glance then both turned our heads back to Arthur. There was a silent count of three and then we both were rolling around on the floor laughing. Arthur face when bright red.

"Merlin!" he snapped getting my attention and then mouthed, "Help me!" I got up still sniggering, wiping away tears of mirth. I nimbly jumped over the banister and helped Arthur up. Once we were all in what seem to be Alan sleeping quarters, Alan I broke out into new spasms of laugher.

Suddenly, a knock on the door silenced us.

"Alan? What are you doing in there?" an elderly woman said from behind it.

"Nothing grandma! Just watching videos on YouTube!" He called.

"Well I hope they're not inappropriate!" she replied.

"No grandma, just a funny one of a guy trying to climb onto a balcony and getting stuck." He said smirking at Arthur. I covered a smile with my hand.

"Ok, well I'll take your word for it." And with that she walked off. There was a moments silence as we waited until she was out of hearing range.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"22." He replied casually.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Easily?" He said, shrugging his shoulders and wondering what the hell I was on about.

"Not that you're 22, that she's you _grandma!_" I said, almost shouting. He looked up at me confused and then realisation crossed his face.

"Oh yeah your from the medieval times aren't you!" He said, smiling. "Let's just say that in the future, you live a lot longer then back then." Arthur and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows and the shook off the fact.

"Apparently you had something to show us?" Arthur said.

"Oh yeah!" He walked over to a weird writing desk with a weird rectangle of metal on it that had a black rectangle taking up most of it. He then pulled out part of his writing desk which had a weird blobby thing on and more elongated rectangle with a lot of small black squares on. He grabbed the blobby thing, which seemed to fit perfectly into his hand, shook it a bit and pressed down on one side. Suddenly the black part of the metal rectangle light up and showed some sort of pattern with little symbols in a line down one side with a word or two under each of them. Alan looked up at us with our dropped jaws and smiled.

"Welcome to the 21st centaury, guys! First bit of vocab for you, this is called a computer or a Windows XP to be precise."


	7. On their side

**Chapter 7**

"So," Scott said slamming his hand down on the kitchen table, "What are we going to do about these two… people?" He asked his brothers who were sat at their places. They all looked at each other wondering if there is anything that they could do. "Ok, ok seeing as none of you have any ideas I'll list some options. We could take them back home but the trouble with that is that we have no idea where "home" is. We could send them to a loony bin. If they do turn out to be after our secrets then we will have to… um, dispose of them." A cold silence fell across the table. Scott hated using that word. It was just as bad as saying kill or murder. None of the Tracy brothers liked the idea of killing someone. They were even trained to do the exact opposite. For Scott and Gordon it would be easier seeing as they had experience of military under their belts but still…

"Of course there is one more option." Scott added.

"What's that?" Virgil asked.

"Believe them."

"What!" Gordon blurted out unable to stop himself.

"I don't mean that _I _believe them! I'm just saying!" Scott snapped.

"That's it!" Virgil interrupted.

"What?" both Scott and Gordon said in unison.

"We can _pretend_ that we believe them to see what they do. If nothing happens and they just carry on being loons than me send them to they mad house but if they try and get away with the plans that we will secretly be ready." He explained.

"Virg, I like your thinking. Gordon, go find Alan and tell him the plan. Virgil, you and I are going to go and inform dad. It'll probably take both of us for this one." Scott's brothers just sat there and stared at him blankly.

"Scott, I think you're getting your role as the eldest brother and field commander a _little _bit mixed up." He said slowly. Gordon nodded. Scott sighed a rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said walking toward the door, smiling a little at his brother's laughter.

Once Gordon had calmed down he got up and wondered down the hall towards Alan's room. He was just about to knock the door when he heard voices from behind it. Curiously he put his ear against it so he could make out what was being said.

"So you mean to say that that is Arthur when he's older?" someone asked. It sounded like the guy on the beach who called himself Merlin.

"That's right." Alan said.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"Don't worry he just fainted."

"What about me? Am I on this in-ter-net of yours?"

Alan laughed. "I'm sure you are!" He said. Gordon heard sounds of typing and then the click of a mouse.

"Oh my… wait is that a picture of me casting a spell?"

"Err, yeah?"

"Take it off."

"What! It's the internet you can't just take things off!"

"No you don't understand! You're the one who said that the whole world has access to this!"

"Why is this so bad?"

"Because the whole world can find out that… look you can't tell a living soul, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm a wizard."

"Well, duh."

"Huh?"

"Everyone already knows you're a wizard, you're famous for being a wizard!"

"No!"

"Why's that so bad?"

"King Uther will have me executed! He banished magic, Alan I'm going to be killed!"

"Whoa! Calm down! This King Uther isn't around anymore remember, any way even If he does find a way to come here and execute you, once I get my family believing you, we'll protect you."

Gordon pulled away from the door. Great. Alan was already on their side.


	8. Electricity

**Chapter 8**

"You really mean it?" I asked Alan, not sure whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Of course I do." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"H-how are you going to get your brothers to believe us then?"

"Oh don't worry; I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve." He said cheekily, smirking. I looked at him wondering what he meant by then but then shrugged it off. I glanced over at where Arthur lay on the bed. As soon as that 'screen' as Alan had called it turned on, he dropped like a sack of potatoes. I couldn't stop laughing for 5 minutes.

"You can't tell him, you know." I said.

"What?"

"You can't tell Arthur about me."

"Why not?" Alan asked. I gave him a _look_.

"Ok, ok! I won't tell!" he said putting his hands up. "So, can you really cast spells and stuff then?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it." I admitted.

"Show me." he demanded. I hesitated wondering whether I could trust him or not. In the end I just thought, hey I'm in the future; the only way to find out what will happen is if you do it.

"Ok then." I said and begun to focus my mind. Only to be interrupted by Arthur waking up.

He sat bolt upright and immediately looked straight at the com-pu-ter.

"What kind of magic is that?" He asked, raising a finger and pointing at it. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Not magic, calm down." He said.

"But it's not possible!" He said in his very overdramatic way. I chocked back a laugh.

"Dude, we're in the year 2065. Practically anything is possible." Alan said. Arthur didn't quite know how to respond to that so he lay back on his elbows.

"So, if it's not magic, how does it work?" He asked a while later.

"In this day and age, we have an amazing thing called electricity. We use that instead of magic. I guess in a way you do have it back from where your from, just you don't know how to use it. You know when you have storms? Well, the lightning is a form of electricity." Alan explained.

"Work of the devil." Arthur stated. "As soon as we return home I shall have it banished immediately."

Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Your loss man."

Arthur and I exchanged a glance not knowing what he was on about.

"Right! I should probably take you two back to the beach and you can camp out there. Then I should have a talk with my brothers, I guess." And with that, Alan jumped up and headed out towards to balcony and swiftly jumped over the edge. We followed.


	9. Lying

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean he's on their side!" Scott almost screamed.

"I'm telling you! I heard them in his room and it sounded as if they were getting along like a freaking house on fire!" Gordon explained. "He even mentioned something about getting us to believe them."

Scott sighed, truly defeated. If Alan truly believed something, it would take _a lot _to prove him wrong. He was even 15 before he stopped believing in Santa. He flopped back on the sofa and then winced when he landed on his bad arm. While he was rubbing it he had a thought.

"I wonder…" He said getting up and walking out onto the balcony.

"Wonder what?" Gordon asked coming up beside him.

"What if these medieval wannabes have the same sort of powers as The Hood?"

Gordon looked up at his brother in pure confinement and then his eyes widened. "No." He breathed.

"They might have hypnotized Alan into believing them." Scott suggested.

"No."

"So if we put our plan into action they might think that they don't have to hypnotize us because we already believe and therefore won't bother."

Gordon nodded, it seemed reasonable. 2 years ago he would of thought that it was a ridiculous idea but since then a lot of weird things have been happing lets just say…

"Gordon, go update Virgil."

"Got it!" He said running in the direction of the games room.

Scott leant against the banister and gazed out to sea. Their father had switched the whole island onto top security and had made sure that they all (except Alan) had some sort of weapon on them at all times. Surely his brother would be safe if anything happened, he's 22 he should be able to take care of himself but Scott had that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had whenever one of his brothers was at risk. It frightened him.

His thoughts were immediately cut off when he saw his youngest brother jogging up the garden path.

"Hey Scott!" He panted, "You know them 2 guys we meet on the beach?"

Scott smirked placing a hand on Alan's shoulder. "I believe you." He said calmly.

"Well I… what?"

"I believe you."

"Huh?"

"Look Gordo, Virg and I had a talk and well… we concluded that they are who they say they are."

Alan looked worried and backed away a bit. "Something's wrong, I can tell it is! You wouldn't believe someone that easily. You need conclusive evidence!" He said looking concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. You can go and ask Virgil and Gordon if you like. There is nothing wrong."

"Very well then, I will!" And with one last concerned glance Alan shot off through the lounge and out into the corridor.

Scott looked down at the ground and wondered how long they were going to have to keep this up.


	10. The dragons

**Chapter 10**

"Well, this is a lot to take in." I said, sitting down on the sand next to Arthur. We had set up camp and were now just sitting back and relaxing before we went to bed. And what a place to do that!

"This has to be some sort of a bad dream." Arthur said, shaking his head. We sat in silence for a moment when Arthur suddenly clicked his fingers and stood up causing me to jump. "That must be it! When you touched that god damn amulet it must have knocked us out and that is what all of this is! A dream! Here look, pinch me there." He demanded, crouching down next to me and offering his arm and pointing to a spot on it.

"Arthur, this is just too real to be a dream! It…"

"Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes and pinched him on his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed pulling it back. "Okay maybe this isn't a dream."

"Damn right it isn't!" I said as he sat back down next to me.

Suddenly we heard loud inhuman wailing coming from the direction of the house.

"What on earth is that?" Arthur asked, grabbing his sword and jogging to the stairs that would lead us up to the villa.

"There's only one way to find out." I muttered, jogging after him. In no time at all we had reached the base of the stairs that were embedded into the cliff face next to a stripe of black ground. Alan had previously called it a runway. Then, with a terrible roar, the cliff began to sink. Arthur and I froze in terror as we watched it sink all the way into the ground to reveal some sort of giant cave. We were then startled by yet another deafening roar but this one sounded more like thunder and was coming from inside the cave. Arthur gave a little yelp and jumped behind some shrubbery and I followed. Then I saw the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. An enormous green dragon about 250 feet in length slowly crawled out from its lair. It appeared to have no head, feet or wings and had two legs that it wasn't using sticking out behind it. It was so terrifying even the palm trees fell out of its way as it almost glided past them. It didn't notice us and instead kept crawling like a snake to the end of the 'runway'. There it stopped and the ground shifted beneath it like it could control the elements. Soon it was pointing upwards and then it blasted fire out of its two back legs and shot off into the sky.

We were so busy watching this that we didn't notice the second dragon until it flew straight over our heads. This one was a lot smaller and faster. It was sliver and shaped like an arrow. This to also sounded like thunder. Within mere seconds, it was out of sight along with the much bigger green one.

Soon we heard Alan's voice calling our names. I wanted to reply but my voice wouldn't come. Instead all we could do was wait. When he found us all he could do was laugh.

"Somehow I find this is another suitable time to welcome you to the 21st century!"


	11. Fainting

**Chapter 11 **

Gordon ran like hell after his little brother but couldn't keep up. Alan had always been the fastest runner out of the family. When he finally caught up he watched him from a distance as he laughed at 'Merlin' and 'Arthur'. Gordon sat down to catch his breath for a moment and then raised his watch to his face.

"This is Gordon calling Thunderbird 1. Come in please." Gordon said as Scott's face popped up where there had previously been the clock face.

"This is Thunderbird 1, hey Gordo what's up? Did I forget something?"

Gordon shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "The medieval guys saw Thunderbird 2 take off."

"They did? What's going on? Have they turned evil or something?"

Once again Gordon shook his head, "No, they just look like they've seen a ghost. I'm telling you, they are one pair of fucking good actors! For a moment I even believed them!"

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if it's possible." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, love to stay and chat but I need to put in a call to base. I'm nearly at the danger zone."

"Ok, good luck!"

Scott's image winked out and was replaced by the usual clock face.

Once he had fully got his breath back, Gordon got up and jogged over to his little brother and the other two.

"What the hell were they?" Squeaked the blond one.

Alan smirked. "Well I think it's about time we showed you guys the_ whole _island, give you a little tour, don't you think Gordon?"

"Huh, oh… um." He was about to protest but then he remembered the plan and said, "I don't see why not."

Alan's smirk turned into a grin and he turned back to the paler then pale men. In fact, they looked unhealthily pale. Gordon and Alan watched as they collapsed on the ground one by one. They just stood there staring for a moment when Alan said, "I think we better get then to the sick bay."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I'll go get the hover stretchers." Gordon said and ran off to the house. As he did he began to think things through.

_Ok, them guys just fainted. I'm sure not even the best actors in the world can actually faint just like that and I can tell a real faint from a fake one! I do pranks like that all the time!_

Alan looked down at Merlin and Arthur. He couldn't help it. He laughed. It was just funny how something so normal and well, beautiful for him and his brother could be so god damn terrifying to someone else. He was still laughing when Gordon came back with two hover stretchers.

"Grandma and Tin-Tin have got the beds ready." He informed him.

"F.A.B." Alan replied. He gave himself a quick mental note to make sure that he was there when they woke up. It was bound to be amusing at the least!


	12. Thunderbird 2

**Chapter 12**

Slowly I began to come to my senses. I was… I was in a bed. Had this whole thing been a dream? No, it seemed too real. Then again that was the weirdest dragon I had ever seen. I heard Arthur's breathing coming from the other side of the room. So what had happened? We had been sent on a quest. I had _tried _to make our journey quicker. We ended up in the future on an island that belonged to a family with com-pu-ters that had the in-ter-net. One of them was our friend called Alan. And then there were these giant spazzed up dragons… Well, if it was a dream I was glad it was over.

I opened my eyes and groaned. This was not my room. We were not in the castle. It was no dream. I heard the door slide open and jumped. As did Arthur who screamed and sat bolt upright in bed with wide eyes looking in every direction before finally landing on Alan who had just come through the door.

"What the hell were they! Where the hell are we! Where the hell are they! They were dragons weren't they! ANSWER ME!" He shouted.

Alan just stood there blinking for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. The laughter attracted his redheaded brother who stood in the doorway looking at Alan for an explanation.

"He," He started, before he burst out laughing. Finally he regained his composure. "He thought 1 and 2 were dragons!" He said breaking into yet another giggle fit. The redhead smirked obviously trying to stop himself from laughing but soon gave up.

Arthur and I looked at each other confused. It was a while before Alan and the redhead were able to stand up straight again.

"I think it's time for that tour now don't you think Gordon?" Alan said, wiping away tears of mirth.

"Yes, defiantly." Gordon said grinning widely.

We were led down halls, stairs and things that they called elevators. We were now underground and there were pipes and flashing lights everywhere and it seemed everything was made of metal.

We came to some sort of oval shaped door that had a big black 2 written on it. Alan and Gordon looked back at us then at each other and smiled. As the door slowly slid open my heart stopped in my chest and I heard Arthur gasp. The huge green what I thought was a dragon that stood on 4 huge silver legs that looked to small for its body in this huge chamber filled my entire vision. It had a huge whole in its middle right in between its 4 legs. But the funny thing was that it looked like it was meant to be there. I hadn't noticed it before.

Arthur and I turned to run but Alan and Gordon we there to stop us. "Don't worry." Alan said. "It's not a dragon and it can't harm you."

"Then what is it?" I asked, turning to look at it again.

"That is Thunderbird 2."


	13. How is that a thunderbird?

**Chapter 13**

"Wait, thunderbird? How is that a thunderbird?" Merlin asked.

Alan and Gordon looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. "Uh… because it is?" they said in unison.

"How? I mean where are the feathers? It's too big and since when did thunderbirds breathe fire?"

"And since when were they green?"

"Or have 4 legs?"

"Or have a giant hole in their stomachs?"

"You say all that like you've actually seen one." Alan interrupted.

"Of course, we have." Both Arthur and Merlin said together. Gordon and Alan just stared at them.

"They tend to hang around storm clouds a lot." Arthur stated as if he were commenting on global warming or something.

"Okay…" Gordon said slowly.

"What's going on here?" Virgil asked jogging up to the little group from seemingly nowhere. He looked like he was struggling to keep the smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Virg! What are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"I've just finished cleaning 2, again. What about you?" He asked glaring briefly at Arthur.

"Oh, we're just giving these guys a tour. They think we mean that Thunderbird 2 is an actual thunderbird." Alan said with a grin.

Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to Arthur and Merlin. "No the Thunderbirds are not actually thunderbirds, that is just what we call them. They are in fact mostly flying machines. Okay? Gordon can I have a word with you please?" that last sentence had been said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Yeah sure." He said and followed Virgil round to the pod bay where they were well out of hearing range of Alan and the others.

"What are you and Alan doing bringing _those_ two down here? If dad found out he would go ballistic!" Vigil hissed.

"Whoa, calm down Virg! I'm just going along with the plan! Do you really think they'll try and steal the 'birds if they have these pointed at their temples?" Gordon asked pulling out two pistols from the inside pockets of his jacket.

Virgil sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Okay, you win this one." And with that he turned on his heel and headed for the elevator. What he didn't know was that Gordon had lied. He wasn't just going along with the plan for he now believed them. He too was on their side.

Gently, Gordon placed the two pistols on the side and turned back to meet with the others.


	14. Thunderbird 4

**Chapter 14**

Flying machines? "What did he mean by that?" I asked Alan as we watched Gordon and the other one apparently called Virg turn a corner and disappear from sight.

"What, flying machine? That they are machines that fly." He answered, matter-of-factually.

"What's a ma-shene?" Arthur asked, just before I did. "Are they some sort of reptile?"

Alan laughed. "No they're…" He started and then started rubbing his chin as if thinking of the right words to use. "Mechanisms, contraptions. They are not alive. They're like your catapults except they use electricity and do many different things. Like you can get machines that cook your dinner, take you places, let you listen to music, play games on, the possibilities are endless! You can think of this one like a sort of flying boat or house or something." He said, making us utterly confused.

"So… you can go in it?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" said Alan. "If I get Virgil's permission I could probably give you a tour of it on the inside."

Just then, Gordon came jogging back up to us. "Right, on with the tour! While we're here, shall we show them 4 next?" he asked Alan.

"F.A.B." he replied. It probably meant yes seeing as Gordon ad started leading us to where he had gone with Virgil earlier. I gasped as I rounded the corner and saw what was before me. A perfectly neat row of 6 huge pod like things that looked like they would fit perfectly in the hole in Thunderbird 2. They were even exactly the same colour!

"These are the pods. They go into the hole in Thunderbird 2 and are secured there so 2 can easily transport whatever is in it anywhere." Gordon explained. Well that explains that then. He led us to the right side of the front of the fourth one and pressed a circular thing that then lit up. Suddenly, almost the entire front began to open up slowly. Once it was fully open, Gordon led us in. "And there is my baby. Thunderbird 4."

Compared to Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 4 was tiny. About 30 feet long. It was a very different shape as well as bright yellow. For some reason, I had a feeling this one didn't fly.

"Does this one fly?" I asked.

"No. In fact, this is the only one that doesn't fly! No, this baby goes underwater." He said.

"But won't you drown?" Arthur asked.

"No, she's waterproof and has plenty of air in her." He said walking up and tapping it on the nose. He then opened the side entrance. "You wanna go inside?"

Arthur and I nervously looked at each other and then cautiously made our way to it. Inside, I have to say it was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. I would describe it but to be honest there isn't many words to describe it. All I can say is that it wasn't all that big, about the size of a small room and had one seat and a lot of circular and knobbly things that lit up. Gordon pointed to things and told us what they were called and what they did but none of it really seemed to go in. It was just fascinating!

When we finally got out Alan spoke up. "Right, to the monorail. You've seen Gordon's baby and now I think it's about time I showed you mine." He said with a smirk. "Thunderbird 3."


	15. The monorail

**Chapter 15**

Alan led/dragged Gordon, Arthur and Merlin up 4 flights of stairs and through yet another door, while boasting about all the features of 3. In front of them was a room sized red blobby thing as Arthur or Merlin would have described it. Of course to everyone else it was the monorail carriage.

"Is this room sized red blobby thing Thunderbird 3?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Alan confused. "I thought you said it was huge? It's even smaller then Thunderbird 4!" Alan stared open mouthed at them ignoring Gordon sniggering in the background.

"May I suggest that you don't call the monorail Thunderbird 3 in front of Alan? He will explode!" Gordon advised.

"No I will not!" Alan said, snapping out of his open-mouthed trance, crossing his arms and shooting daggers at his cackling brother whose cackles soon died down. "Right, in you get then."

Merlin and Arthur gave each other a quick nervous glance before cautiously stepping in. They were soon joined by Alan and Gordon. Both Arthur and Merlin froze when the door closed behind them by itself. Alan moved to the front of the carriage while Gordon flopped down on one of the seats, putting his feet up.

Alan pressed a couple of buttons and then looked back at Merlin. "You might want to hold on to something." he said. Suddenly the monorail started to hum, gave a little jerk and then moved forwards. The wall in front of them opened up and they were soon trundling over the pod bay. Arthur and Merlin looked at Alan and then Gordon, terrified. When they saw that they were both very relaxed, Gordon being so relaxed he had pull out a magazine and started reading probably with some Californian beach bunnies in, they relaxed a little too.

Once they were about half way across the bay, Alan turned around again. "You can let go now." He said, seeing Merlin and Arthur still clinging to the railing for dear life. Slowly they let go, then realised that everything was perfectly safe and relax a little more. Merlin even went as far as to wonder up to the controls and look out the window over Alan's shoulder at the green domes below.

Once they had come to another opening wall, Arthur had joined them. This hall was filled with all the more minor rescue vehicles for example the mole or the firefly. "More mashins, right?" Merlin asked carefully studying each of them as much as you could from that height.

Alan laughed at his pronunciation of the word. "Machines and yes they are." He then started to point out each of them and tell them a little bit about each one.

"What is a trans-mission?" Arthur asked as they approached yet another opening wall. Gordon started to murmur something from where he was on the sofa-like seat.

Alan rolled his eyes. "I would tell you but can't right now because we have arrived. Prepare to be amazed!" He said in an overly dramatic voice. Gordon started to murmur something again. "What was that, Gordo?" Alan asked.

"I said yeah right!" he replied raising his voice enough to be heard over the sound of the opening hatch.

Alan looked back at him with a murderous glare. "You, me, gym, tomorrow. Bring your fencing stuff. You are going to suffer for that!" In reply Gordon simply shrugged apparently still lost in the magazine.

Arthur and Merlin gasped when they looked back out the front window in shock. Their entire field of vision had gone red.


	16. One man down

**Chapter 16**

Slowly the red momorali, or something, glided around the huge pointy, red, metal thing in the middle of the room that was three times the size of any dinning hall I had ever been in. I glanced over at Arthur whose jaw had dropped.

"Well, here she is!" Alan said before I could tell him anything. "What do you think?"

"Wow." Arthur I'm guessing tried to say but it came out more like, "whoa…"

Once we had circled the Thunderbird 3, the momorali came to a stop where we got off. Gordon and Alan then herded us like sheep into a very small room and got in them selves. I was just about to ask what on earth was happening when Gordon pushed a square on the wall and the whole room started to move downwards. I thought I heard one of them call it an el-vator but I wasn't sure. I had decided not to be surprised at anything they showed us now, I was getting used to their high-tec as they had called it. It seemed Arthur had too because he was now keeping quiet. After showing us around Three, the two brothers led us up through tunnels and staircases to show us Thunderbird 1. Arthur however decided that he was no longer interested and had Alan take him back to the beach. Even though I had given up being surprised I was still intrigued as to what One was like up close.

We waited where we were for Alan to get back and then wandered into yet another giant room although this wasn't quite as big as the others. Thunderbird 1 was perched upright in the centre of the hall on a very weird looking giant table. Just as the door closed behind us I realised that there was only one of the brothers to meet properly. The one Arthur attacked. This was not going to be pleasant. I open my mouth to make my excuses but then I saw him, coming out from behind One carrying a dirty rag. He took one look at me, dropped the rag and pulled out some hand-held thing and pointed it at me.

"Gordon." He said motioning at the thing and then me.

"Scott, no. He really is…" Gordon began.

"Shut up! Alan, move out the way so I get a clear shot." Scott demanded.

"No Scott!" Alan said moving in front of me rather then away.

"What is that?" I asked Gordon.

"Our equivalent of a bow and arrow." He replied, scaring the living hell out of me.

"He already knows Gordo! Now both of you get out the way or I'm just going to have to shot anyway."

"NO!" They shouted simultaneously.

"You asked for it." Scott said shrugging. He took aim and fired. _Bang!_

"AAHHHHR!"

One man down.


	17. Blood

**Chapter 17**

Merlin stared at the blood forming a puddle on the floor in shock, but more importantly the person lying in the middle of it all.

"GORDON!" both Scott and Alan cried out simultaneously, rushing to his side.

"Why the hell would you do that, Scott?" Alan demanded.

"How was I going to know that Gordon would suddenly jump out in front of my gun?" Scott barked, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"What I mean is, why were you trying to _kill_ Merlin?" Alan shouted.

Scott lowered his voice when he said, "Alan, listen to me. Whatever he has told you, he is not Merlin. He is here to steal the Thunderbirds. A thief."

"WHAT! I am no thief! Now do you want me to save Gordon or not?" Merlin asked forcefully. Scott motioned to Alan to take over from him and rose to his full height.

"If you think you are getting anywhere near my brother, you have another thing coming." He threatened storming towards him pointing a bloody finger at his chest.

"Scott, please let him try! Gordon is losing way too much blood!" Alan called out.

"Well, take him up to Brains then! I'll explain all this to dad." Scott instructed. He then turned back to Merlin. "As for you…" Suddenly he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around until he was in an arm lock. He then grabbed a piece of rope that was left on the side and bound Merlin's arms together. Once he was certain he couldn't escape it, he dragged him over to a storage cupboard, opened it and chucked him in mercilessly. "This isn't over." Scott growled and slammed his hand down on the door switch, trapping Merlin.

Once Scott had left the hanger, Alan dashed from his brothers side to the storage cupboard and opened it as fast as he could, releasing Merlin.

"Please, you have got to help Gordon! That chest wound is worse then Scott thinks." Alan said desperately. Before Merlin could say anything, Alan dragged him by the wrist over to where the now unconscious Gordon lay. "Please Merlin you have got to help; Gordon's my best friend I couldn't lose him!" Alan blabbered.

"Okay! Okay, calm down!" Merlin said as he knelt down. "Now, if only I could remember that spell…"


	18. Seeing is believeing

**Chapter 18**

Oh god, what was it! Inlesio, dicombio, grento, helishio, something like that! It was coming to me… Healo! That was it! Seems kind of obvious once you remember…

Anyway I began to repeat the word in my head when suddenly the door in front of me slid open to reveal Scott.

"Ha! I knew you would let him out, Al…" He started but suddenly stopped. Probably because my eyes had suddenly turned yellow and Gordon's wound glowed as it sealed its self shut. There was silence as Scott and Alan stared at me in shock while I grinned back. It got a bit awkward after I while so I looked down at Gordon to find that his eyes where open and his breathing was normal.

"How am I alive?" He asked slowly. Hearing his voice, Alan snapped out of it and helped me get Gordon back on his feet. Still extremely confused, Gordon undid his shirt to examine where there should have been a gaping hole in his chest. I was just about to tell him what had happened when there was a loud crash from behind us. I turned around to see Scott face down in a pile of shiny metal things. He had fainted.

"Shall we just leave him there?" I asked the other two.

"Yeah. He deserves it!" Alan said and with that we guided the confused Gordon back up to the villa.

"Wait let me get this straight… you used your magic powers to heal me." Gordon repeated for the fifth time.

"Yes." I replied bluntly. What was funny at first was now extremely annoying.

"Wow… Wait. So, um, let me get this straight…"

"Yes Merlin used his magic to heal you! You don't have to keep asking!" Alan burst out.

"Okay, any doubts that I had about you have completely gone now!"

"Doubts?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. I knew that Scott and Virgil had 'doubts' about me but Gordon?

Before any of us could say anymore we arrived back at the villa. We came in through the front this time where there was a man with gray hair sat behind a red and silver table. He looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"And you must be Merlin. It's nice to meet you at last." I turned to Alan, confused.

"This is our father, Jeff Tracy." He replied. I turned back to the greying man and shock his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you Mr Tracy." I said, tiring to be polite. He simply grunted in reply, instead turning to Alan.

"May a have a word with you son?"

"Yeah sure." And with that Alan was led out of the room.

Just as he left, a beautiful young woman entered the room. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were a beautiful green. Gordon looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Merlin, meet Tin-Tin. She's the one that looked after you when you first saw the Thunderbirds and fainted." He said.

She looked up and flashed a dazzling smile in my direction. "It's nice to see you up and about!" she said. I realised that I was still staring at her and coughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I mumbled to the floor. After flashing another stunning smile at me, she grabbed a sheet of paper from Jeff's desk and floated out of the room in a very feminine fashion. Gordon seemed to notice me staring after her and nudged me.

"I wouldn't go for her if I were you." He said.

"Why?" I asked, "She's beautiful." Gordon looked uncertain.

"Well, let's just say that last time someone visited the island and did that, Alan would have been happy to see his head on a stick."

"Ah. Are they…"

"I wouldn't say so. They are close but in more of a friendly way. Nothing serious yet."

I glanced back at the door she glided though. "He sure knows how to pick them." I stated.

"Yep, he just don't know how to get them."

Gordon and I looked at each other and then, for the first time in a while, we properly, full out, laughed for a whole minute.


	19. Father and son

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written this story in what must be years now but here it is! I'm also sorry for cluttering up your inbox but when I up loaded this chapter the whole story decided to vanish for no apparent reason. That also explains why there have been no author's notes up untill now. Anywho, Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 19**

Once his office door was closed, Jeff indicated to Alan to take a seat. Alan, wondering what all this was about, complied.

"If you don't mind me asking father… what is this about?" He asked once Jeff had taken the seat opposite.

"I think you already know Alan. I hear that you have become quite close with our two guests."

Alan shrugged, "They're good guys."

"Look son," Jeff began, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, "I know that you are going to think differently but I don't belive that they should be trusted."

"But dad, " Alan interrupted, "They are from the medieval times! I doubt that they are here to steal the Thunderbirds!"

Jeff held his hand up in mock surrender, "And I'm sure your right, but even so this must have been a huge shock to them. I wouldn't be that surprized if they suddenly turn insane on us and that could be dangerous seeing as they are armed with swords."

Alan looked at his father suspiciously, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Son, I…"

"I can tell by the look in your eye."

"Alan…"

"You never…"

"Alan!" Jeff snapped, "Hear me out. I am not believing anything until there is conclusive evidence." Alan opened his mouth to say something but Jeff held his hand up. "Now, Brains took a sample of their blood while they were out and is running tests on it as we speak. When I know his conclusion, then I shall decide where to go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. But…"

"Now leave. I have paperwork to do."

"Yes father."

Head hung slightly, Alan left the room and headed back to the lounge to find Merlin and Gordon in fits of laughter.

"What's up with you two?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Gordon replied only to burst out laughing again.

Finally Merlin calmed down and turned to Alan.

"I think I better be heading back down to the beach, it's starting to get dark."

"Do you want me to take you down?" Alan asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I remember the way."

"Well, see you Merlin."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Gordon added having finally stopped laughing. And so Merlin headed back down to meet with Arthur.


	20. As bad as peasents

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter but truth be told, I not so surprisingly have been suffering from writers block and there wasn't much to write about from Merlin's POV so it's a bit of an excuse to cut back to the Tracys... I'm going to stop talking now...  
**

**Chapter 20**

"Ah, there you are!" Arthur exclaimed as I appeared by the small fire he had lit, "I was beginning to think they had kidnapped you or something!

"You really don't like them do you?" I asked him, giving him a quizzical look.

He looked back at me as if I was crazy and scoffed, "Of course not! There're peasants!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Surly by now you would have realised that these people are not peasants."

"Well, they're as bad as them." He grumbled then looked up in shock when he realised who he was talking to, "No offence intended!

I just laughed again, "No need to worry, I have come to realise that I'm not like most 'peasants' in your books."

He seemed to relax a little at this as he gazed into the fire.

"Merlin, how are we going to get back?" He asked after a while.

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully, "no idea."


	21. Drugged

**Chapter 21**

Brains checked and rechecked the blood sample he had collected from the uninvited guests while they had been out cold.

"I-i-it can't b-be possible," He stuttered to himself. Indeed the first test had proven that the blond was a much earlier breed of homosapien backing up their story, but the other had blood unlike any Brains had seen before. His red and white blood cells along with his platelets were perfectly normal but on a second glance, Brains noticed specks amongst these cells.

Now as he looked closer with is electron microscope, he noticed that these too were cells. At first conjured a theory that it might be a new breed of bacteria, but on even closer examination he discovered that they were in fact human cells, unlike any known to exist. They were very small and round, smaller than the smallest known human cell, and gave the impression of glittering in the light.

Without another word, Brains opened up his laptop and began to research.

* * *

Scott sat alone on his bed, staring out the window blankly. Some part of him knew that he had been driven to complete insanity, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was that nothing made sense, which in it's self didn't make sense.

His eyes shifted so that now they were focus on his reflection in the glass. Dark bruises covered half his face where he had face planted a load of empty fuel tanks earlier.

Merlin. He had magic. He healed Gordon. Scott had shot Gordon. His own brother.

Scott looked down at the gun in his hands; the very one he had used just half an hour earlier. Almost experimentally, he lifted the gun so the end of the barrel was against his temple only to quickly drop it again.

_No, _a distant part of his brain said_, the butterflies wouldn't like you for doing that now would they?_

Scott giggled like a child at this before suddenly turning serious again. Of course! Butterflies! They were the answer to everything! With newly sprung hope, Scott leaped of the bed and sprinted for the pool.

* * *

Virgil was beginning to enjoy the solitude of the patio held. Normally, Gordon would be swimming at this time while trying to convince anyone trying to relax in the sun to join him. Today, for some reason he had decided to give it a miss, leaving Virgil alone to think more in depth about their guests. He had to admit, they were very convincing, but deep down Virgil knew that International rescue was in danger and they seemed to be the only ones around to cause it. In the past, whenever Virgil got these feelings, he was often proved right. It had saved his skin many a time out on rescues.

Virgil was interrupted from his thoughts when Scott, burst out on to the patio. Was he _skipping_? Anyway, he didn't seem to notice Virgil, instead surveying the area, a huge goofy grin on his face. Suddenly, His eyes fixed on something Virgil couldn't quite see. He gave a gasp of delight and started skipping in that direction… and straight into the swimming pool.

Without a word, Virgil got up and padded over to the side of the pool where his eldest brother was failing about hopelessly.

"Noooo!" He screamed, "They'll never take me alive!"

Virgil raised one eyebrow before crouching down and pulling Scott out the water.

Once he was out, Scott curled up in a wet ball, eyes squeezed shut.

"Am I dead?" He asked out loud. When he didn't get an answer, he cracked open an eye to see his younger brother and best friend kneeling over him and looking down in a slightly confused manor. "Virgil! You saved me!" He screamed before flinging himself at him, clinging on desperately.

Just as Virgil thought it couldn't get any worse, Scott reached up and planted a big sloppy kiss of his forehead.

"Urgh!" Virgil moaned as he wiped the offending saliva away.

Scott proceeded to 'gracefully' roll off his brother so he was lying on the patio facing the few cloud.

"Oh." He said with sudden realisation, bottom lip jutting out.

"What?" Virgil wearily asked, almost too afraid to.

"The butterfly got away." Scott replied, looking as if he were on the brink of tears.

"Butterfly?"

"Mmmm… Butterflies… They're so pretty…"

As Scott lifted an arm up to show how pretty they were, Virgil noticed a pinprick of blood on his arm.

Drugs. Scott had been drugged.

Rage began to boil deep inside him. He knew it. He knew they were in danger. He swore there and then that by the next sunrise, 'Merlin' and 'Arthur' would pay, big time.

He was once again distracted from his thoughts when another figure burst onto the patio. He looked up to see Brains there looking very flustered and excited.

"V-Virgil! Do you k-k-know where Mr Tr-tracy is?" He asked.

"I think he's in his office Brains. Why?" Virgil replied, swallowing the anger.

"Th-they were telling the truth! They really are wh-who they say they are! And what's more I-I've got scientific evidence of the existence of so c-called wizards or people with m-m-magical abilities! According to my research a similar thing has been spotted in modern d-day Malaysia! I must go and ask J-Jeff if I can go!" and with that, the stuttering scientist ran into the house.

Virgil, vaguely noticed that that was the first time he'd ever heard Brains call his dad Jeff. But more importantly, If that were true, it left one question remaining.

Who drugged Scott?

**A/N: ... Yeah I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Please review! Thanks!**


	22. Danger

**Chapter 22**

To my frustration, no matter how tired I was, I simply couldn't sleep. Something was wrong, as in, not right. We were in danger. All of us.

Closed my eyes and focused my mind, this way I could see clearer. After a while a began to feel a presence. A dark presence, powerful. Very powerful indeed. They were hiding. Waiting for the opportune moment to jump out and strike. But he wasn't here for Arthur and I which surprized me as this was usually the case. They were after the Tracy's. Wanted to cause them harm… no, wait… kill them. Whoever it was they wanted them dead. But that was not all they were here for. they wanted something else. A powerful machine, no… machines. And they shall use all of their power to get them. All of their dark powerful magi…

Suddenly I awoke from my trance, breathing heavily. I wasn't alone. There was another wizard on this island.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. I just needed to get Merlin's POV out of the way so I could carry on with the story... sorry... REVIEW ME!  
**


	23. The plan

**Chapter 23**

Deep within Tracy Island, a shadowy figure gave himself the pleasure of a grim smile. For so long his plans had failed but now he finally had the upper ground. He looked down at his attire of which consisted of a rather unattractive, one-piece jumpsuit. It had been successful in its mission. It had prevented him from being spotted by any sensors or radar. It was a true invisibility suit. His thoughts drifted to the man that had created such a thing. So far he had proven to be very useful. Perhaps it would be best if his life of imprisonment and torture was spared… for now.

So far, his plan had gone very well, very well indeed. After he detonated the explosives that caused the landslide that had trapped a few tourists, he called International Rescue. It wasn't long before they arrived at his location in New Zealand and instantly got to work. As usual, a dark haired one dragged out a mobile control unit from Thunderbird 1 and sat at it while the pilot of Thunderbird 2 would do all the work. During a quiet period while the yellow sashed one was setting up a particularly deadly looking machine labelled 'The Excavator', he had loaded his dart gun and shot the rescue coordinator in the back of the neck with a temporary sedative that put him to sleep before his brain could even register what had happened. After checking that there was no one around to see, he crept out of his hiding place and up to the International Rescue operative. Silently he took out a needle and inserted it into the correct place in the deltoid muscle and emptied it of its condense. This drug was the product of the time he had captured a medical specialist and forced him to create something to suit his needs. He had been long disposed of but not before he could get the recipe down on paper. It was a drug that targeted the brain causing temporary insanity of many different sorts. Previous tests on unwilling subjects had shown that it took a while to take effect but then the subject would suddenly turn very violent, in most cases this ended with a murder. They then tended to go into a mental lock down before having their mental age reduced to about the age of five. As he thought about what came next, the grim smile reappeared on the dark figure's face.

After carefully removing the needle, he had climbed aboard Thunderbird 1, his suit making him invisible to it's sensors, and found a storage compartment of which he had been hiding in for the last twelve hours. His training had allowed him to practically shut his body down into a deep sleep over long periods of time, only keeping the vital organs going. But now he had awoken from his sleep, he had work to do.

Hopefully, the drugged member of International Rescue would be providing a decent distraction while he searched the premises for the plans of the great Thunderbird craft. Yes, his rein was drawing near. The rein of The Hood.

**AN: So here you have it, the mystery is solved in this very dramatic introduction to the villain of the story. I'm sorry but I had to include the Hood because if you think about it he could be a wizard because of his whole yellow eye glowing thingy... yeah... anywho, REVIEW ME! **


End file.
